dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MDGeistMD02/Which Witch is Which?
Halloween is long past, but the subject of witches still seem to be prevalent in some people's minds here at our wiki. So, here's the discussion (and this may include a bit of a spoiler... so, uh SPOILER ALERT): WHAT CAUSES THE BRIGMORE WITCHES TO ASSAULT THE UNDINE? At the completion of the the second mission of The Brigmore Witches (The Dead Eels), there is a chance that the ship will be attacked. I hope to find out why. Our intrepid Assassin turned protagonist Daud, has to free Lizzy' Stride's ship, the Undine. Bypassing warring Hatters and Dead Eels, Daud gets to the Riverfront where the ship is located. Now if you listen to some of the patrolling Dead Eels, you find out that someone is watching them. Thomas, your rig ht hand guy, also confirms this. Well, the culprit turns out to be a Brigmore Witch scout named Naria sent to spy on them. This is her here: She appears next to the corrupted bone charm found atop a building at the end of the first alley. BE WARNED! She is VERY elusive. If you ever glance in her direction, even without focusing of her... then POOF! she's gone. She can be captured or killed... usually by use of Bend Time Tier II, but it's kinda difficult the first time until you realize exactly where she's at. After recapturing the ship, Daud has the option to go trasping about in the Sewers where there's more Witches to contend with. There are several witches in the sewers including one using a ruse as a wounded mother searc hing for her child. If Daud attends to her, he will be ambushed. If the area is searched first, two witches will be discovered off to the side and if Daud gets close enough they will be overheard revealing the ambusher for what she is. After this Daud can interrogate her, like so: There is also another pair of witches near a group of weepers. Finally, there's also a statue of Delilah Copperspoon in the sewers that Daud can communicate with. This is similar to the one from the Knife of Dunwall mission Eminent Domain. There are many things that could happen. So, here's the deal: HAVE YOU EXPERIENCED AN ASSAULT ON THE UNDINE BY THE BRIGMORE WITCHES AT THE END OF THE MISSION AND IF SO, WHAT EVENTS/CIRCUMSTANCES HAVE YOU OR HAVEN'T YOU DONE? * Dealt with the Brigmore Witch Scout (there will be a Special Action notification after the mission if you did this). * Elimated all of the Brigmore Witches in the Sewers **Lethally or non-lethally? *Found out the witch in the sewers posing as a wounded mother was a ruse **Interrogated her *Ever been spotted by a witch (whether or not you eliminated them all) *Communicated with the statue of Delilah Copperspoon in the Sewers *Is your playthrough in High Chaos or Low Chaos? Thank you in advance for any and all cooperation that you can give. Category:Blog posts